Look In : Versi NaruSasu
by kinana
Summary: Aku menyukai mu err tidak ralat, aku mencintai mu. Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini muncul. Yang jelas saat aku sadar aku sudah sangat mencintai mu. Re-publish from other fandom/ NaruSasu/ RnR?


**Look In**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Angst.**

**Rating : Masih T kok~~**

**Pairing : NaruSasu (tumben)**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC SANGAT!, NO BETAED SO SORRY IF YOU FIND TYPO(S) IN THIS FIC, Boys Love a.k.a BL a.k.a Yaoi, Alur Loncat dan cepat, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Created Date : 20 Desember 2012**

**Created Time : 16:00**  
**REPUBLISH IN THIS FANDOM!**

* * *

.

Aku menyukai mu err tidak ralat, aku mencintai mu.

.

Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini muncul. Yang jelas saat aku sadar aku sudah sangat mencintai mu.

.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa mencintai mu. Hanya saja, saat aku melihat ke dalam sepasang safir yang berbinar hangat itu, aku merasa seperti sedang bercermin.

.

Di sana, aku bisa melihat semua tentang diri ku. Kelebihan ku, kekurangan ku, harapan ku, bahkan masa depan ku.

.

Pada akhirnya saat aku menyadari bahwa hati ku yang beku mencair karena kehangatan sepasang iris safir mu itu, hal pertama yang ku lalukan adalah memaki dirimu.

.

Aku memaki mu terus dan terus, aku memaki mu karena telah berhasil membuat ku jatuh cinta pada mu. 'Cih. Dasar sialan!' yah, begitulah biasanya aku memaki mu

.

Pada saat aku meminta pertanggungjawaban mu karena telah membuat ku begini aku sangat gugup kau tahu. Saat itu aku bersyukur karena telah terbiasa berwajah datar dan berbicara dengan nada dingin.

.

Kalau saja aku bukan lah orang yang bergelar 'ice prince' aku pasti sudah melompat–lompat seperti kelinci saat mendengar kalimat balasan mu. Kalau saja kita kita berdua bukan laki–laki, sudah dapat di pastikan aku akan langsung memeluk mu erat.

.

Uhm. Aku tahu hubungan kita itu sulit diterima, karena kita sama–sama seorang laki–laki. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena aku menikmati waktu saat aku berada disisi mu, saat kita berjuang bersama untuk cinta kita

.

Pada akhirnya semua perjuangan kita berbuah manis.

.

Orang tua mu dan orang tua ku setuju mengenai hubungan kita. Kau tahu rasanya aku sangat senang saat itu, sampai–sampai aku bingung harus bagaimana untuk mendiskripsikan rasa senang ku.

.

.

.

Aku benci gadis itu!

.

Aku benci saat gadis berambut kebiruan itu berusaha menarik perhatian mu.

.

Aku benci saat dia berusaha merebut mu dari ku.

.

Padahal dia sangat tahu bahwa aku dan kau saling memiliki.

.

Dan aku sangat benci saat kau memberikan perhatian padanya.

.

Yah, ma'af. Aku tahu aku terlalu pencemburu. Karena nyatanya kau memberinya perhatian hanya sebatas teman sekelas. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka kau meperhatikan gadis jalang itu!

.

Karena aku tidak mau orang yang sudah melepaskan ku dari belenggu bernama kesepian direbut oleh orang lain. Tidak akan kubiar kan!

.

Apa? kau sekarang ingin tertawa?! Sana tertawa sepuas mu! karena pada dasarnya memang itu lah kenyataannya!

.

Dasar jeruk bodoh!

.

Naruto bodoh!

.

Dengar! Aku jadi mengatai mu kan. aisssshhhh orang ini!

.

.

.

Aku mencoba bernafas.

.

Sesak. Kosong. Hampa.

.

Itu yang kurasakan saat ini.

.

Aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi.

.

Karena nafas ku telah pergi bersama mu.

.

"Aku ingin kau terus hidup Sasuke," saat itu kau mengucap kan kalimat itu. Saat aku untuk pertama kalinya membiar kan harga diri ku sebagai 'ice prince' jatuh karena menangis tersedu–sedu.

.

"Hei, ada hujan di onyx mu. Aku tidak ingin melihat hujan ini terus turun dan bertambah deras" kata mu sambil mengusap air mata di pipi ku menggunakan jari–jari mu yang berdarah.

.

Kau bodoh!

.

Aku hidup karena memiliki tujuan hidup dan juga udara yang bisa ku hirup.

.

Dan itu adalah kau. Tujuan hidup ku sekaligus nafas ku adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto.

.

Aku selalu berdoa pada kami-sama agar kau kembali lagi disisi ku.

.

"Kau dengar! Awas saja kalau kau tak kembali di sisi ku. Aku akan mengutuk mu menjadi katak!" kakata ku dengan nada pura–pura ketus saat aku berdiri di samping bed rumah sakit di ruangan yang kau tempati ini. Aku berharap kau membuka mata mu kembali, menampakkan sepsang iris safir yang sangat ku puja itu. Menatap ku dengan seringai menggoda lalu berkata, "Kau takut kehilangan ku eh, yuki hime"

.

"I love you and I always do my yuki hime"

.

Doa ku tidak terkabul. Karena kalimat itu dan senyuman hangat milik mu yang menjadi tanda perpisahan kita.

.

Karena setelah itu aku tidak bisa melihat lagi binar safir yang bersinar hangat dan penuh cinta untuk ku.

.

Karena badan mu telah memucat dan dingin.

.

Kelopak mata mu telah tertutup.

.

Dan jiwa mu telah pergi bersama seluruh nafas yang ku miliki.

.

Kau bahkan pergi sebelum aku sempat membalas perkataan mu.

.

Kenapa kau? harusnya saat itu kau tidak usah mendorong ku. harusnya saat itu kau biarkan saja aku mati tertabrak truk itu.

.

Harusnya aku bunuh saja gadis jalang yang mencoba membunuh ku dari awal!

.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat kan?. Kalau pun aku membunuhnya kau tidak bisa kembali lagi ke sisi ku, nafas ku tidak mungkin kembali lagi. Dan kau hanya akan bertambah marah pada ku disana.

.

Jadi, kulepaskan gadis jalang itu.

.

Kubiarkan dia meraung–raung minta ma'af tanpa sekali pun menghiraukan permintaan ma'afnya.

.

"Hei, semoga kau bahagia di sana. I love you so much Naruto"

.

Apa kau sangat senang sekarang?.

.

Apa kau dengar itu?.

.

Hari itu, di hari bersalju, hari jadian kita yang ke 4 tahun.

.

Untuk pertaman kalinya aku memanggil mu dengan nama kecil mu, bukan nama keluarga mu.

.

Dan kini. Hari ini. Tanggal 24 Desember 2013, di hari bersalju ini.

.

_Christmas Eve..._

_._

Aku berdiri di depan makam mu.

.

Menaruh setangkai bunga lili putih di depan nisan mu.

.

Mengusap ukiran nama mu di nisan itu sambil berkata, "Happy aniversary Naruto. I love you forever". Dan memberikan senyuman termanis ku hanya untuk mu.

.

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan air mata ku supaya tak keluar.

.

Aku ingat perkataan mu tentang kau yang membenci hujan di kedua iris kelam ku.

.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa.

.

Aku tidak cukup kuat saat kau pergi dari sini.

.

Aku merindukan tawa mu.

.

Aku merindukan tatapan hangat dan penuh cinta dari sepasang iris safir yang kau miliki.

.

Aku rindu saat kau menggoda ku.

.

Aku merindukan semua tentang mu.

.

Lagi. Aku mencoba bernafas kembali.

.

Sesak. Kosong. Hampa.

.

Lagi. aku tetap tak bisa bernafas tanpa mu.

.

Di sini. Aku menangis.

.

Aku menangis dalam kesendirian.

.

Aku menangis dalam diam.

.

Aku menangis merindukan mu.

.

Aku menangis karena mencintai mu.

.

Kumohon jangan benci aku.

.

Karena aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga.

.

Aku sudah berusaha supaya tidak memunculkan hujan lagi di sepasang iris kelam ku.

.

* * *

Look In : The End

* * *

Ini cuman re-publish di fandom Naruto gegara seseorang bilang "Taun ini lo nggak produktif banget di FNI" jadi lah~ karena ide baru susah nuanginnya aku ngambil fiksi di akunku yang udah di publish di fandom Bleach.

Ok, ok, aku tahu kalian pasti bingung kenapa nih fic judulnya 'Look In'. Uhm. Tenang aja, aku sendiri juga bingung kok! #dikroyoknii-chansamahentai-onna#. Suer! Cuman ini satu–satunya yang kepikir di otak ku. Ha–ah, otak ku lagi nggak bisa diajak kompromi buat nyari judul fic. Seriously, fic ini terspirasi dari salah satu author angst di fandom HarPot. SORRY KALAU ADA BEBERAPA KALIMAT YANG SAMA SENPAI! #teriak pake TOA#.

.

Gomen buat para readers sekalian terutama yang seorang angster kalau menurut kalian nih fic ancur dan sama sekali nggak mengharukan. Seperti kata Sasu-teme, aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga~~ #ceilah bahasanya#

.

Saa...mind to reaview minna? Mind dong~~ /tamvar

.

– Kinana, 20 Desember 2012, 16:20 –

-Republish at : 16/09/2013, 8:15-


End file.
